1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory control circuit for use with an addressable memory, and is directed more particularly to a memory control circuit for an addressable memory of a frequency synthesizer tuner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, an addressable memory of a nonvolatile type is used as a preset memory of a frequency synthesizer tuner to memorize or store desired frequencies in the form of digital codes.
It is also known to provide, in addition to the above memory, a so-called last station memory, which memorizes or stores the digital code corresponding to the broadcast frequency received immediately before the power source or switch of the tuner is turned OFF, and then to read the stored digital code and receive the same broadcast frequency when the power source of the tuner is turned ON again.
With the above prior art arrangement, when the code identifying the address in the preset memory and the code corresponding to the received frequency are both memorized in the last station memory, the latter memory requires a large number of bits of capacity and hence is relatively expensive.